Letters to Harry
by beautyineveryinch
Summary: Lily Potter asks her closest friends to write a letter to Harry before/when he's born to give to him when he's older.


This first chapter is from my O.C. Kate Fowler. It's the only letter I have that's fully written. Really hoping I can get the others' out too (Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, and Marlene). This was fun and I was inspired to write it after I read 'Something Stirring' by Snapslikethis. Let me know what you think! P.S. If you're wondering about Kate, I'm working on lengthier stories with her in it, and plan to publish those at some point, but for now, this should give you some idea about her.

Also, I don't own anything except Kate. Harry Potter and all the characters involved belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Just writing for fun and have zero intentions for profiting off of it.

* * *

Harry,  
Prongs Jr.,  
Prongsie,

Well Lily (that's your darling mum of course) asked all of us (myself, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marley) to write you a letter that we could give you when you're older. She's wrote a book of them I believe, but she's always really fancied writing letters, and she's been quite the hormonal mess this pregnancy. Poor deer. HA.

Anyways I digress. So here I am writing you a letter sitting at your mum and dad's (James is a dad, bloody hell!) (I do hope you're old enough when you read this for that to be okay to say in this letter) (but then again James and Lily are your parents for Merlin's sake and Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marley and myself are your aunts and uncles, so _honestly_ of bloody course you're probably going to have that phrase down before you can even say dad) (I think I'm going to place a bet with the boys, I've always enjoyed taking their money). Blimey, I'm terrible at this.

I'm sitting here at your mum and dad's cottage in Godric's Hollow. It's a Potter family home. Quite a lovely home and town. I'm a bit jealous, but don't tell them that, James is insufferable when he finds out someone is jealous of him. The loveable prat. I'm sitting at the kitchen table with the boys while poor Lily is screaming bloody murder in labor upstairs. James is up there too of course, his hand is probably broken and Lily is swearing all sorts of clever variations of how this is all his fault and how much she hates him. (She doesn't really hate him, that was years ago, but it's quite amusing to hear all the same). Lucky we stole and hid her wand so she can't hex him to India. I'm sure James is about to have an aneurysm from not laughing. He probably finds it endearing and charming, because he's an idiot, but he's in _love_ and all. Lily will probably apologize profusely later and they'll snog it out because they're terrible with the public affection (I'm sure you wanted to know that, glad I could provide the image, it's something Sirius does to me all the bloody time).

I'm Kate by the way. Just call me Auntie. HA. No, please don't, that makes me sound old. Aunt Kate? We'll work on it kid. I've got plenty of nicknames at this point—Katie, Kat, Bug, Kitten…we'll figure something out. I'm trying to decide what I like best to call you. Harry? Prongs Jr.? Prongsie? I'm leaning towards the last one. Already call your dad Jamsie (he hates it, which is why I call him that) (also I was three when I started calling him that and I'm a sucker for sticking with nicknames, just look at Remus, I've been calling him Roo since we met when we were four). Anyways, I'm your godmother (what were your parents thinking making Sirius your godfather? I have my camera ready for when they try to get him to hold you, it's going to be bloody brilliant. Hopefully he doesn't drop you, though that might end up being James knowing him, he's a mess, honestly.) And if you weren't already aware (how!) I'm Lily's best friend and James is my cousin (really, fourth brother) so, really, I'm literally the best (Sirius is peeking over my shoulder and scoffing at this, the prat).

Sirius is sitting next to me tapping his foot incessantly on the hardwood floor and I'm about to curse his feet to the floor. Remus is sitting across from me and he keeps picking up his cup of tea, holding it to his mouth, then setting it back on the saucer without taking a sip. I'm going to pour it over his head if he doesn't take a bloody drink of it soon, it's getting _cold_ and he hates cold tea. (Even if he could rewarm it with magic, it's the principle of the matter!). Peter is sitting a seat down from me, he's chewing on the end of his quill and staring at his letter trying to figure out what to write (what's new? I didn't say that by the way, it's our secret, yeah?). Marley, the poor dear, is on a mission and she's going to be terribly upset about missing this.

We've all got a bet out about what you're going to look like. I'm thinking James' hair (sorry for that by the way, it's a Potter male genetic thing though, so really blame him) and glasses, most likely, another unfortunate Potter male thing (lucky my mum was a female Potter and I'm a female, lucked out without either!), oh and Lily's eyes, because if you don't have something of your mum's it's quite unfair, she's gorgeous. Sirius thinks you're going to be a speckly git like your dad (this is supposed to be a compliment, although I think he's had too much firewhiskey) and Remus thinks you're going to be a ginger like Lily but with glasses. Pete agrees with Sirius (because of course). James is hoping you have your mum's eyes and nose (?) and his dashing good looks (HA!). Lily doesn't know about the bet and she'll probably have all of our arses when she finds out (because of course she'll find out, Sirius can't keep his mouth shut when he's pissed).

I hope you enjoy your presents. I got you a Quidditch mobile for your crib and it's bloody brilliant. You're going to be a brilliant Quidditch player if your dad has any say in it (and of course he bloody will). I was a chaser with him (did you know that? I hope you haven't got to this point in your life and not know that, I'm nearly as big of a fan as your dad, although he takes the term 'fanatic' to a whole different level). I also got you a deer stuffed animal (not entirely original and you're probably going to end up with seven of them, but bloody hell it was the cutest thing and I just had to get it little Prongsie). I also got you a squid and I hope you understand the meaning behind that because it was one of the best ways your mum turned James down back when she was denying her feelings for him (ah the memories).

In fact I think I'll bet the boys sitting with me that she'll mention that she should have married the giant squid before she's done with labor tonight.

They took the bet, brilliant.

They do really love each other, your mum and dad. They had a bit of a rocky start, but it all worked out in the end. James matured (never saw that coming!) and Lily let her hair down a bit (figuratively and literally due it most part because I kept stealing her scrunchies sixth year). They've got such a fascinating and incredible relationship and it's one for the story books, really. She still blushes the color of a quaffle when he looks at her and he still lowers his voice when he talks to her. It's bloody hilarious. Their banter is full of sarcasm and clever witticisms and I love you's sprinkled in. Absolutely adorable. I'm so poetic!

Just won four galleons from Sirius and Peter (they lost the squid bet!). Remus agreed with me so we had to split the earnings (he's always been my favorite).

I digress, again, my apologies. Mostly what I wanted to say to you in this letter is that I love you so much and I haven't even met you yet. You're all of our Harry and we're all so terribly excited to meet you and spoil you. You're going to be another one of 'my boys' and I'm smiling just thinking about James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter calling you Prongs Jr. and teaching you all of their dastardly antics. I'm chuckling to myself and Sirius is giving me curious glances and trying to read my letter. (He's unaware that his feet have been glued to the floor—he thinks _he's_ the sneaky one, ha!).

And even though we're all quite nervous and your mum and dad are scared out of their minds at having a baby (a _baby_!) during this awful war, all of us are so very much excited to meet you. We're all going to figure it out and it's the next great adventure and what not. You're going to have the best family in the world (it's a fact, not opinion) and I really, really hope we're all there to see you read these, because this war really fucking sucks (again, not terribly sorry about the language because, well, again you're James' and Lily's son, so that's argument enough). It's terribly frightening and I really hope something changes and things get better for our side because it's not looking particularly favorable at the moment (I really am horrible at this letter writing to a child, aren't I? Ah well, at least I'm honest). But we're all going to keep fighting because it's the right thing to do and we've all got our own personal reasons for fighting besides that. But we'll do whatever we can to protect you Harry, Marauders promise (I'm an honorary Marauder so I'm allowed to say that).

Lily just called your dad a wanker for the seventh time, and then said he owes her _so_ _much toast_. Her and her bloody toast, Merlin she's a nutter. I bet mum is beside herself laughing (my mum, you're great auntie, she's a Healer and she's delivering you).

Remus thinks Sirius is the one that dumped his tea over his head (I'm so sneaky, it's a shame I wasn't actually a Marauder, I would have been a brilliant asset). Sirius just realized his feet are stuck to the floor and he's blaming Peter. And incidentally Peter has a mouth full of ink from where I charmed the end of his quill to leak. He's blaming Remus.

Have I mentioned I'm bloody brilliant?

Oh bugger, they are all looking at me now because I am sniggering _too_ much to be an innocent bystander. Be back in a bit, they've all turned to me with their wands.

So I managed to give them all a nice old-fashioned Bat Bogey Hex but Sirius got me with _Tarantallegra_ spell and the three wankers left me dancing for _ten_ bloody minutes before Remus reversed it. Tossers.

Mum is calling out to us, you must be here! I'm terribly excited, if I haven't mentioned. I'll write in a little bit.

Prongsie! You are adorable and _guess what!_ You've got your mum's brilliant green eyes AND a small mop of messy black hair. Called it! They're all refusing to pay me because I said you'd have glasses too and of course you didn't pop out needing them right away but they'll find any loophole and it's bloody ridiculous, but I should have foreseen it.

Anyways, you're brilliant, honestly. Cutest baby. And James' first words were "Blimey, he's a midget." That's your dad for you, it's a miracle Lily fell for his 'wit.' Remus was the one that almost dropped you (traitor, I mean really! He's held my niece and nephew plenty of times). Sirius got a gooy eyed and it was weird, but adorable (shh, don't tell him a said that). Lily's apologized to James approximately fifty eight times and keeps suggesting ways to make it up to him (gag!) (Also terribly sorry, I really shouldn't share that with you about your parents, but then again how did you think you ended up here?). Have I mentioned that your mum and dad were barmy for making Sirius and I your godparents? Because it really was a terrible idea.

Although, I'm overjoyed. Can't have kids of my own anymore (still extremely upsetting) because of that sodding Death Eater that sent a slicing curse at my abdomen and slashed up my uterus and rendered me infertile. BUT, I get to spoil you absolutely rotten and I can't wait. You'll end up a spoiled prat just like your father (ha!) and your mum will have to deflate you head just like she did James. It'll be just like old times.

Glad you're here Prongs Jr. Harry. Prongsie. You're brilliant and I'm absolutely chuffed. And James and Lily look so damn happy and I haven't seen that since their wedding day last year. You're a little miracle and we're glad to have you kid. Thanks for being the sunshine in this dreary world. No matter what happens, you'll always be the best thing that's happened to us. You're the best Harry. And you're a little cutie, Lily hasn't stopped cooing and James is boasting about his your dashing good looks.

Have I mentioned your parents are completely barmy? Because they are. But I love them deerly (ha) and love that you are all my family.

Hope this letter was what Lily was looking for for you or I might be hexed into the next century for all I've said.

Love Aunt Kate, the best person in the world, obviously.

P.S. when you read this, make sure Padfoot knows I'm the best, he's still scoffing at me, the wanker. I could just kiss him (again shhh).

P.P.S. I'm fully aware Sirius spiked my tea with Firewhiskey, I mean _honestly_ you can't hide that taste in bitter coffee. It's an interesting combination to say the least, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to snog Sirius just because I'm drunk enough and I like the taste of this coffee/whiskey and I've no reason to not suspect Sirius has been drinking the exact same thing this whole time.


End file.
